Hell To Pay
by PleaseDontFall
Summary: Un nouveau personnage chez les Cullen et Quileute...
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Anastasia Udinov, j'appartiens à une famille de Hunter.

Depuis toute petite je suis entraîné à tuer toutes sortes de créatures, des plus banales aux plus monstrueuses, mais elles ont toutes un point commun, elles tuent des humains.

Ma mission, et celle de tous les hunters, est de les protéger et respecter le statut quo entre le bien et le mal. Cela a tué mes parents. Des vampires nous ont attaqués une nuit et ont mis le feu à notre manoir, j'ai eu la vie sauve au détriment des leurs.

À ce moment j'ai été confié à mon parrain, le meilleur ami de mon père, Carlisle Cullen et sa famille, des vampires « végétariens ». Ils s'occupent de moi depuis mes 6 ans, avec beaucoup d'amours.

Mais je n'oublie pas, je n'oublierais jamais ! Un jour, je trouverais les commanditaires de cet assaut et les brûlerais vif. Je m'entraîne encore plus dur dans ce but. Je serais leur pire cauchemar et ils crèveront en enfer, c'est une promesse ! 

_**HELL TO PAY...**_


	2. Chapitre I -

Je me retrouve encore une fois a faire mes valises, j'en ai souvent l'habitude, une habitude qui d'ordinaire m'attriste, mais ce coup-ci c'est le cœur léger que je les prépare. La raison ? Je vais, enfin, retrouver ma famille après une longue année de séparation. Ils me manquent énormément, même si mes cousins Denalis ce sont bien occuper de moi, ils n'ont pas pu combler ce vide.

J'emballe mon énième paires de chaussures et jette un coup d'œil au sac de sport poser à coté, heureusement que je prend le jet, dans un aéroport classique la douane aurais alerter la garde nationale ! Je réprime un rire a cette idée et continue ma besogne.

Tout est finalement empaqueter avec l'aide précieuse d'Irina, la cousine d'on je suis le plus proche, elle m'aide a descendre mes affaires à l'étage inférieure, où je retrouve toute la famille réunis.

Carmen me prend dans ses bras et je la sent légèrement sangloter, chose qui me serre le cœur, elle ne remplace pas place qui y contient Esmee, mais je la considère vraiment comme une tante. Je lui caresse doucement le dos et me recule doucement pour la embrasser la joue, malgré son regard triste elle me sourit, le reste le la famille nous rejoint dans le brève étreinte. Après ce bref « moment émotions » tous le monde prend une valise pour partir à l'aéroport.

Sur le tarmac, je reçois toute sorte de recommandation du clans d''Alaska.

« -** Prend soin de toi surtout ma puce et fais attention ! **Me dis Irina

**\- ****T****u vas nous manquer, nous viendrons vous voir rapidement, une sorte de «**_** réunion de famille **_**». **Ris Eleazar

**\- Et surtout ne nous oublis pas !** S'exclame Tanya

**\- Ça elle n'a pas intérêt ! **Rajoute Kate en riant

**\- Appelle nous une fois arriver Anna, d'accord ?** Demande Carmen

**\- Ne vous inquiéter pas ! Et puis il y a toujours internet pour ce **_**« voir »**_. Dis-je en mimant des guillemet avec mes doigts

\- **Allez dépêche toi ou l'avion va partir sans toi !** Dis Irina en me poussant vers le jet

**\- A bientôt !** Criais-je en embraquant »

**oOo**

N'ayant prévenus personne de mon arrivé, je n'ai donc personne pour m'accueillir à l'aéroport, avec tout mes bagages en main, je me dirige dehors afin d'y attendre un taxi, ce que je réussi au bout d'une heure ! Ahhh les aéroports et leurs longue file d'attente pour un malheureux taxi ! Vivement que je retrouve ma moto, car je serais bientôt à bout de patience.

Le taximan, avec une politesse comparable à un gardien de prison m'ouvre le coffre, sans bouger de son habitacle, quel gentleman ! Les hommes de ce siècle en on perdus toute notion, c'est donc avec la même gentille dont il fait part, que je lui donne l'adresse où je veut me rendre.

**« - Vous-êtes sure ma p'tite dame ? C'est un long trajet, qui seras trop cher pour vous ! **Me lance l'homme en me regardant dans son rétroviseur

**\- ****E****st-ce que je vous ai demander le prix, ou de me conduire où je le souhaite ?** Crachais-je, _cet homme ne s'occupe vraiment pas de ses affaires ! _Pensais-je

**\- Ce qui m'importe c'est d'être payer ma p'tite dame !**

**\- ****C****i ce n'est que cela **… Déclarais-je en lui jetant une liasse de billet entre la séparation, **nous pouvons y aller maintenant ? »**

Il ne répond pas mais démarre, enfin, son fichu taxi ! Je pose mon front sur la vitre et réfléchis en regardant le paysage défilé...

Devant le chemin de terre qui mène à ma nouvelle propriété, je me demande comment faire pour marcher dans cette boue et ne salir, ni mes chaussures à talon flambant neuves, ni mes valises, car ma mère et Alice taperais une crise, l'une pour avoir gâcher des Jimmy Choo, l'autre pour ruiné son beau salon !

J'ouvre un de mes bagages et en retire une paire de vielles boots militaire, ça feras l'affaire. Assise sur un tronc d'arbre, j'échange de souliers et reprend sac et valise, en main ou sur mes épaules, et sprint pour arriver plus vite, car un orage menace, les joies du nord et sa météo chaleureuse !

Je sourit en voyant cette grande villa et en y reconnaissant les goûts de ma mère, je monter les marches et laisse mes bagages sur le porche. Je suis exciter de tous les revoir, je sent, en plus, qu'ils sont tous présent ! J'enclenche la porte et... rien, personne derrière celle-ci ! Bizarre ! Pourtant c'est le jeu favoris d'Emmett ! Ils ne m'ont peut être pas entendus ? Ce qui serais une première !

« - **Eeeeeh ooooh y'a quelqu'un ?** Criais-je, **c****'****est moi, Anna !** »

mais personne ne me répond, je fouille les étages, toujours personnes ! Mais où peuvent-ils bien êtres ?! Et pourquoi jouent-ils à cache-cache ? J'ouvre la porte qui mène à la terrasse et me reçois un truc gluant en pleine figure, charmant ! Bizarrement, je sais de qui ça viens...

«** SUUURPRIIIISE !** »

j'enlève d'un geste rapide les serpentins et regarde mon balourd de grand frère d'un, faux, regard noir en mimant un «_ t'es mort_ » avec mes lèvres, il rit et je me jette dans ses bras, comme dans ceux du reste de la famille, particulièrement mon père et ma mère, lui qui m'embrasse les cheveux et elle qui me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes qui ne pourront couler, et je me sent bien ! Là entourer de nature et de ma famille, il ne manque que les Denalis pour que ce soit parfait, mais je ne vais pas trop en demander non plus ! J'envoie d'ailleurs un message à Irina pour leurs dirent que je suis bien arriver et qu'ils ne s'inquiète pas.

Installer sur la terrasse, devant un énorme gâteau de bienvenue, que je mange seule, je regarde chacun des membres de ma famille et sourit, je sent une pression sur mes doigts et tourne la tête sur ma gauche, mon grand frère Edward me sourit, il a du lire me penser, je lui sourit a mon tour et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Avec Edward, nous avons une relation particulière, il a été le moins réceptif à m'accueillir et au final il dormais avec moi tout les soir pour faire fuir le monstre en dessous de mon lit, c'était mon héros personnels et il l'es toujours d'un coté... mon père se racle la gorge et je tourne ma tête dans sa direction. Il jette un coup d'œil au reste de la famille et ils se lèvent pour nous donner un peu d'intimité, Edward me murmure un «_ courage_ » et je prend un peu peur, que vont ils m'annoncer ?

**« - Ma chérie, nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles à t'annoncer.** Commence ma mère

**\- La bonne c'est que ta mère et tes frères et sœurs t'ont installer un ****nouvel**** atelier comme celui que nous avions à Chicago.** Continue mon père, je sourit

-** Et la mauvaise ?**

**\- Le lycée, Alice m'ayant part de ta décision, nous somme partis t'inscrire à Forks, mais le Sheriff Swan nous a devancer de quelques minutes pour inscrire, lui aussi, sa fille Isabella et le lycée est complet...**

**\- Oh tu sais, c'est pas grave p'pa, Rose me feras les leçons et p...**

**\- Non, non jeune fille ! Me coupe-t'il, tu reste dans ta bulle avec nous et ne t'ouvre pas assez au monde des humains ! Alors j'ai trouver un arrangement avec le chef des Quileute, tu dois le rencontrer demain matin pour finaliser ton inscription avec le conseil tribal.**

**\- QUOI ? Non, je ne ve...**

**\- C'est sans appel Anastasia !** Me dit Carlisle, le visage dur »

Il m'a appeler par mon nom complet, c'est qu'il est extrêmement sérieux, je baisse la tête et murmure un «_ bien _».

**« - Je sais que tu n'aime pas être séparé de nous, mais cela pourrais te faire du bien, vois le bon coté des choses ! Et s'il te plaît, soit respectueuse envers Mr Black et le conseil demain, notre équilibre est fragile et je suppose qu'ils veulent juste vérifier tes intentions et surtout ta nature, s'ils sont un peu ****dédaigneux****envers**** à nous, ignore les ! D' accord ? **Me dit mon père avec tendresse

**\- Je vais essayer, mais tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'ont dise du mal de vous !**

**\- ****Ça**** ce passeras bien ma puce**. Affirme ma mère en me serrant dans ses bras

**\- J'espère**... Dis-je tout en rentrant dans la cuisine retrouver ma fratrie »

Je me dirige vers Alice en première

**« - Tu sais que je déteste ton don ! Je ne peut même pas faire une simple arriver surprise ! Pourquoi n'a tu pas pas garder ça pour toi ? C'est pas un crime non ?** Dis-je à moitié-amusé à moitié-sérieuse

**\- Mais ne pas organiser une fête de bienvenue en est une !** Déclare-elle très sérieuse, avant de partir pour la forets avec Jasper

**\- Elle m'énèèèèèèèèèrve !** M'exclamais-je en regardant la porte- fenêtre par laquelle ils sont passer »

Les garçons restant rigolent et s'installe dans le canapé après avoir attraper une manette, rien n'a changé ici ! Je sent une présence a coter de moi et regarde Rose

« - Ça va aller ? Demande-elle soucieuse »

Je sais de quoi elle parle et je hoche la tête sans grande conviction, mais elle n'est pas dupe, car, non ça ne va pas, je rentre chez moi afin de passer du temps en famille et je vais me retrouvé la moitié du temps dans une réserve indienne ! Et ci je vais une crise ? Que va t'il ce passe ? Comme au collège ? Non, je suis plus forte maintenant ça va aller...

_Mais je suis sur d'une chose, Isabella Swan, je te hais !_


	3. Chapter II

Se réveillée avec la sensation d'un truc chaud et mouillé qui parcoure votre visage, n'est pas des plus agréable, avec l'impression d'être encore dans mon monde de sommeil, je balaie ma main sur mon visage dans l'espoir de chassé mon inconfort, afin de me rendormir rapidement, mais celle-ci bute sur quelque chose de duveteux et chaud.

J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux et ceux-ci s'agrandissent de surprise.

**« - Micha !** _M'exclamais-je, heureuse _»

Je prend l'animal dans mes bras et lui murmure combien il m'avais manqué à l'oreille, pendant que celui-ci me mordille l'épaule en réponse affectueuse, il ne manquais que lui pour que ma sphère habituelle soit complète.

Je me recule pour observé ce magnifique loup gris sibériens et j'ai les yeux qui pétille, nous avons grandis et tout partagé ensemble. Je vois dans les siens le bonheur partagé, de me retrouvé.

Je tourne la tête en direction de l'encadrement de ma porte, pour y retrouvé mon frère Edward.

« -** Tu lui as beaucoup manquer tu sais **? _Me dit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin_

-** Et moi donc !**

\- **Aller lève toi Anna il est bientôt l'heure du conseil**. _Réplique il _

_Décidément son rôle de grand frère lui colle à la peau. Songeai je_

\- **J'ai entenduuuuuus!** _Crias Edward depuis les escaliers,_ **maman t'as préparer un petit déjeuner royal! **»

Je râle pour la forme, mais me prépare en vitesse, je connais les talents culinaire de ma mère et je suis persuadé que ma gourmandise me perdra un jour...

Emmett me prête son 4x4 vu que Rose ne voulait pas salir son cabriolet fraîchement laver. Jusque-là tout va bien, mais au moment où je passais le pas de la porte, Alice et Jasper rentrait de forêts.

Vous voyez le moment où vous sentez que le karma vous joue un mauvais tour? Et bien c'était mon état d'esprit tout à l'heure...

Heureusement que j'ai une longue pratique " _Alicienne_ ", quand elle part chercher du parfum, cours jusqu'à ton armoire et bourre ton sac d'habits normaux et de lingettes démaquillantes, le principal c'est le timing, si tu l'as ça passe, sinon gare à toi !

C'est sûrement pour ça, casque sur les oreilles que je fais un strip tease à tout les écureuils de la forêt entourant la Push.

Ce satané jeans enfilé, je lève la tête et vois un homme, les bras croisés avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_Finalement les écureuils ne devait pas être les seuls à profiter du spectacle..._

-** Ça t'arrive souvent de te déshabiller devant des inconnus ? Préviens moi, que je change de routine matinale ! **_Déclare-il amuser _

Mon sens de la répartie à dû rejoindre les écureuils pour une petite balade en forêt, car ma réponse fût un très éloquent "_**pfff**__"_ suivit d'un traditionnel roulement d'yeux. Des fois Anna, je suis très fière de toi, vraiment!

\- **Et sinon a part jouer les naturiste, que viens tu faire dans la réserve? **_Me demande-il, son sourire en coin toujours présent._

_Au moins il y en a bien un que ça amuse. Pensais-je_

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?! **_Vas-y ma grande enfonce toi!_

_LL_**\- Appelle ça de la curiosité naturelle. **_Rétorque-il les bras croiser et son sourcil droit arqué_

_\- _**Tu sais ce qu'on dit, la curiosité est un défaut! **_Marmonnait-je en rejoignant ma voiture. _**Ravis de t'avoir diverti, mais je dois y aller!**

Il hausse les épaules et dans un sourire que je ne saurait qualifiée, rajoute ** à bientôt ma p'tite naturiste**

Je démarre.

oOo

Les poings serrés et la mâchoire crispée, je tente de visualiser une quelconque image qui parviendrai à me détendre. Ce qui n'est pas chose facile sous le regard de ces vieux coyotes! Heureusement que mon père m'as prévenus, mais la seule chose que je désire à cet instant, c'est de leurs faire ravaler leurs mépris.

\- **Et comment être sûr que vous ne causiez pas de troubles Mlle Cullen ? **_Interroge le vieil indien aux cheveux blanc._

_\- _**Nos peuples sont loin d'avoir des rapports amicaux et vous devez le savoir. N'est-ce pas une ruse pour en savoir plus sur nos points faibles ? **_Rajoute ce qu'il semble être le chef. _**De plus, vous pourriez être l'une des leurs qui sait? **

Je regarde l'assemblée et m'attarde sur le seul qui n'ai pas parler, mais vu son regard, je doute qu'il soit un fan du clan. Il me fixe et murmure " _**Sang froid**_ ".

Agacée par leurs comportements, je soulève ma chemise et en extirpe le couteau qui y est loger. La brève lueur de peur qui passe dans leurs yeux me satisfait.

Je place la larme tranchante dans le creux de ma paume, referme mes doigts sur celle-ci et titre un coup sec, la manœuvre ne me fit pas grimacer un seul instant. Mais leurs réactions par contre en valais le détour.

** \- Comme vous pouvez le constater Messieurs, je suis bel et bien humaine ! **_Fanfaronnais-je, heureuse de mon petit effet_.

Les '' _**vieux sages**_ '' continuent de fixer le liquide carmin qui s'échappe de mon poing, essayant sans doute de trouver le piège. Mais forcer de constater que c'est mon propre sang, le "_**chef **_" soupire et lève les yeux.

**\- Mlle Cullen, le territoire vous est autoriser, ****vous pouvez**** rester sur nos terres, VOUS seule ****uniquement****! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? **_Dit il, le regard insistant. _

**\- Bien!** _S'exclame le second en me voyant h__och__er la tête_.** Vous intégrer le lycée dès que le week****-****end seras terminer, les enseignements débutent à 9h00, mais soyez là avant pour régler les dernières formalit****er****!**

oOo

Et sur ces mots ils me tournent le dos! L'arrogance de ces prétendus chefs me révolte! Qu'ont-ils accomplis dans leurs vie minable pour mériter ce titre ?!

Assise dans l'habitacle de la voiture de mon frère, je pose le temps de me concentrer sur ma respiration.

Au moins j'ai réussi à convaincre ces vieux fou de me laisser intégrée le lycée. Papa sera fière de moi! Quoique vu la méthode utiliser, j'ai des doutes, mais bon le résultat est là et petit bonus, ça feras rire mes frères à coup sûr!

A l'idée de tout leurs raconter, et surtout montrer leurs têtes à Edward, j'attache ma ceinture.

Mais au moment de démarrer je scrute ma main entourer d'un bandage, que je défait, je touche l'épiderme intacte de ma paume et sourit.

_Ces vieux coyotes n'y ont vu que du feu..._

Coucou les filles ! Longues absence je le sais, mais ses temps ci j'ai préféré me consacrée à mon entourage, mes études et disons le franchement j'avais la flemme d'écrire!

N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires ils sont les bienvenus ( et surtout très attendu!)

J'espère que vos vacances ce passe bien et je vous fais de gros bisous

P.s: Pour ceux et celles qui ont obtenu leurs bac cette année félicitation! Et pour les autres ne lâcher rien vous l'aurez l'année suivante ㈴2

Gwen.


	4. Chapter III

J'ouvre la porte d'une main tremblante et écoute les bruits ambiants, pas un son ne me parvient, juste un silence des plus macabre. Mes petites jambes se décident d'elles même à me sortir de ma cachette.

La chaleur qui règne m'étouffe et la fumer épaisse me donne l'impression qu'aucune molécule d'oxygène ne pourras parvenir jusqu'à mes poumons.

Pourtant je continue d'avancer, pousser par je ne sais quelle force. Je dois les trouver, je dois trouver mes parents, ils ont promis, ils ont jurer qu'ils reviendrais, alors où sont ils?

J'ai peur, des cadavres longent le sol et se font engloutir par les flammes. Non, c'est impossible, je dois me réveiller de ce cauchemar!  
J'avance jusqu'à la cuisine, cette même cuisine où ma mère m'a préparer mon gâteau préféré ce soir et pousse la porte qui me permettra de pouvoir enfin, respirer sans étouffer. Mais c'est a ce moment que je les vois.

Non, non, NON ! PAPA ! MAMAN !

Je me sens brusquement tombé, oui finalement c'était un cauchemar. Si seulement...

** \- Anna, arrête de crier je suis là c'est finis !** _Me dis mon frère en me berçant dans ses bras_

Moi ? C'est de moi qu'il parle ?

Je me rend brusquement compte que oui, Edward a raison, j'hurle, j'hurle a m'en déchirer les poumons, j'hurle mon désespoir.

Je tremble et suis couverte de sueur, marmonne diverse paroles incompréhensible, jurant mon repentis et promettant vengeance.

Ma famille s'est réunis autour de moi et s'agite. Pourtant, je ne les entends pas et ne les vois qu'à peine. La crise de folie me guette, quand une aiguille s'enfonce dans mon coup afin de me transporter dans un monde sans rêve...

**oOo**

Assise devant mon yaourt glacé à la framboise, j'attends que ma sœur Alice, ainsi que ma mère ait finis.

Normalement je devrais être avec elles pour choisir MES fournitures scolaires, mais vu que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne me laissait le faire, j'ai abandonné et prétexter une petite faim pour me carapaté, ce qui n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en soit.

Je lève brusquement la tête quand j'entends la chaise voisine crisser. Pour le coup, je tourne la tête dans tout les sens, cherchant la camera qui m'annoncerais la blague. Malheureusement, je ne la trouve pas...

** \- Je savais bien que c'était toi!** _S'exclame -il son stupide sourire toujours coller à ses lèvres._ **Ma petite naturiste! **

Je prend mon pot de yaourt ainsi que mon sac et me lève dans l'espoir de fuir cet imbécile heureux. Mais bien sûr il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

** \- Attend reviens, je plaisante. Ne soit pas si susceptible!** _Dit-il_  
**\- Écoute, tu pense sûrement être drôle mais je t'assure, tu ne l'est pas.** _Il sourit._ **Tu as profiter du spectacle la dernière fois?**  
**\- Je suis un mec, évidemment que j'ai apprécié! D'ailleurs, un autre ne serait pas de refus.** _Assure-il un rictus au lèvres_  
**\- Désolée, j'ai arrêter le show's business. Trop d'homme aux envies déplacer.** _Dis-je en tournant les talons _

Il m'attrape le bras et je me retiens de lui en coller une !

** \- Ta pseudo froideur m'intrigue princesse, enfin ça et ton talent pour le strip tease. Je connais ton nom Anna, tu ne veux pas connaître le miens ? **

Surprise, je me retournais et tire d'un coup sec mon bras, il le libère immédiatement.

** \- Et par quel moyens tu te l'ai procurer? Tu mène une enquête?** _Demandais je méfiante, tout en ignorant volontairement sa remarque_  
**\- Ne te jette pas de fleurs princesse. Nous habitons dans une petite ville et disons que ça a ces avantages.** _Dit-il sarcastique._ **Alors?**  
**\- Je vois... Et pour répondre à ta question, non, ton prénom ne m'intéresse pas, tout comme toi pour être honnête.** _Déclarais -je en croisant mes bras._ **Au revoir!**  
**\- Ont se revoit lundi au lycée princesse ! **

Je me crispe suite à cette annonce, mais retiens de me retourner, chose qui lui ferais trop plaisir.

Je ne réagit donc pas à son ultime provocation et continue mon chemin droite comme un "i" dans l'espoir de trouver ma mère et ma sœur.

J'incline légèrement la tête et inspecte les environs grâce à mon odorat, trouver ! Je grimace en sentant l'odeur de cire parfumé qui les entoure, pourvus qu'elles n'achètent pas de bougies, leurs odeurs agresse mon nez...

**oOo**

Je range mes affaires avec l'aide de Rose, et jette un coup d'œil à mon sac de sport qui n'est toujours pas déballer, chose qui n'est pas très sérieuse vu son précieux contenus.

J'agrippe la sangle et balance le tout sur mon épaule.

** \- Tu vas enfin visiter ton atelier?**_Demande ma sœur_  
**\- Oui, il faut bien que je range mon matériel.**  
**\- Besoin d'aide?**  
**\- Merci, mais tu sais que c'est mon petit moment détente. De plus, si tu les touches à ma place, tu pourrais vraiment te blesser et je m'en voudrais.**

Elle sourit et déballe un pot a stylo, j'en déduis que la conversation est donc terminé et descend les escaliers avec entrain. Au même moment, je vois la voiture de mon père et décide de l'accueillir.

** \- Bonjour papa, ta journée s'est bien passé?** _Demandais -je en l'embrassant sur la joue_  
**\- Très bien et toi ma fille ?** _Dit -il avec un sourire_  
**\- Comme une journée shopping avec maman et Alice...** _Soupirais-je_  
**\- T'es donc enfuis pour manger une glace.** _Finis-il les yeux rieurs_  
**\- Tu connais ma technique...**  
**\- Elles aussi, elles en ont juste marre de t'entendre râler** **au bout de deux minutes, la patience n'est pas ton fort mon enfant...** _Je ris._ **Plus sérieusement je dois te parler Anna et pas en temps que père mais de chef** **à chef.**  
**\- Je t'en prie.** _Dit -je peu rassurer_  
**\- Tu te souviens de Billy Black? Le chef des Quileute ? **

Je hoche la tête, je n'oublierais pas ce vieux coyote de ci tôt et je pense que lui non plus.

**\- Il m'a appelé pour m'avertir de la métamorphose d'un membre de leurs tribut. Mais il semble qu'il se soit enfuis, sous sa forme de loup.**  
**\- Tu souhaiterais que je le trouve c'est ça?**  
**\- Effectivement.**  
**\- Pourquoi le devrais je? Après tout, ils ne font que vous dénigrer, alors pourquoi leurs rendre service !? Qu'ils se débrouille avec leur métamorphe perdu ! **_M'exclamais-je en remuant les bras, je vis le regard de mon père se durcir._  
**\- Je suis déçu par ta réaction Anna.** _Je lui lance un regard interrogateur._ T**u sais ce qu'on ressent lorsque que l'on perd tout. Alors je suis déçu par ton manque de compassion.** _Accuse-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. _  
_  
_  
Les parents nous connaissent si bien, qu'ils sont nos premières faiblesses.  
Les mots de mon père, ainsi que son regard m'ont fait mal.

Je réajuste la sangle sur mon épaule et me dirige vers mon ateliers qui est plus loin dans la forêt.

**_Il semblerait que la chasse au loup soit ouverte..._**


	5. Chapitre IV

Je suis déçue et pas qu'un peu ! Cette traque avait éveillé mes instincts, me promettant une chasse accompagnée d'un corps-à-corps. Mais au lieu de ça je suis dans un arbre à regarder un loup dépressif. C'en est pitoyable ! Dire qu'il est censé protéger sa tribu des vampires et autre ennemies, ainsi que guider les prochains protecteurs. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être face à une adolescente qui vient d'apprendre que son boys band préférée se sépare. La testostérone de ce jeune homme est en miettes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure à entendre ses pleurs de petit garçon - je ne pourrais d'ailleurs jamais prendre ce loup au sérieux à l'avenir... - je saute de ma cachette et décide d'en finir avec ce mélodrame.

_**\- Bon, la tragédie grecque c'est fini maintenant ! On se lève et on se secoue la fourrure !**_

Le loup ne sursaute même pas en m'entendant, mais une lueur de surprise passe brièvement dans ses yeux. Il tourne la tête et reprend de plus belle ses gémissements plaintifs. OH MON DIEU ! Bon. Il me reste cette option... J'élance mon pied en direction de son arrière-train et celui-ci atterrit en plein dans sa cible...qui s'envole légèrement dans les airs...

Oh ! Ça y est j'ai réveillé la bête ! Il est prêt à se battre le toutou ! Pour mieux le provoqué – et pour mieux qu'il me suive, après tout je dois le ramener pas jouer la baby-sitter ! – je lui lance un _ bon chien-chien, on joue à la course ? _ aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Le gros loup noir s'élance dans ma direction tout crocs dehors. Je crois que je l'ai vexé, qui sais ?

oOo

Couverte de boue et fatiguée, je décide de me faire couler un bain bien chaud. Ce jeune métamorphe -Sam- et sa colère m'ont donné du fil à retordre. Une fois auprès des anciens, qui ont été plutôt surpris de me voir arriver en courant, un loup géant aux fesses, celui-ci s'est calmé et j'ai pu rentrer chez moi.  
C'est bien évidemment au moment où je commence à profiter de l'eau chaude que mon smartphone se met à sonner. Ronchonnant et en essayant de ne pas glisser à cause de la flaque d'eau qui s'est créée quand je suis sortie de la baignoire, je décroche.

_**\- Quoi ?!**_

Mon interlocuteur se mît à rire.

_**\- Toujours de bonne humeur mon ange.**_

Un immense sourire se dessine sur mon visage et mon cœur rate un battement. _Démétri !_

_**\- Bonsoir Dém, que me vaut ton appel ?**_  
_**\- Mon appel ? Tu me manques et je me rappelle à toi afin que tu n'oublies pas ton petit ami délaissé !**_

Je ris, en parlant de tragédie grecque tout à l'heure.

**_\- Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ? Et même si je le voulais tu ne me laisserait pas le faire !_**  
**_\- Exact ! Mais cela fait tout de même une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu et j'ai une mission aux États-Unis la semaine prochaine, tes parents ne seraient pas contre le fait que je m'encanaille avec leur fille ?_** _Dit-il avec une voix joueuse_  
**_\- Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peuvent pas les tuer._**  
**_\- Vilaine fille ! Je dois te laisser mon ange ma pause est terminée._**

Et nous raccrochons, nos conversations maladroites me font sourire, le téléphone n'est décidément pas notre truc ! Cet homme, mon homme, me manque. Sa peau, son sourire, sa façon bien à lui de vouloir me plaire, me faire rire, plaisir. Bientôt deux ans de relation et il me surprend à chaque fois.

Une fois dans ma chambre et habiller, je descends souhaiter une bonne nuit, façon de parler, à ma famille et remonter directement me coucher pour mon premier jour de lycée demain.

oOo

Je suis quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas la drogue, mais à l'instant où je vous parle, je ne serais pas contre un petit joint accompagné d'un shoot de téquila ! Toujours au volant de ma voiture, acheter par Edward, ce fan inconditionnel des Volvo, je ne peux me résoudre à quitter ma protection de fer pour rejoindre cette marée humaine d'adolescents. Trop de bruit, d'odeurs et de mouvements. Et j'essaie tant bien que mal de retrouvée mon calme. Mais la tâche s'annonce compliquée !

_**\- Courage ma grande ! Ce ne sont que des humains, tu les ignores et tout vas bien se passer !** Me murmurais- je à moi-même._

Je pris une grande inspiration et sortie rapidement de mon automobile en attrapant mon sac. Je sors de celui-ci mon casque audio ainsi que mon iPod, met le casque sur mes oreilles et monte de volume à fond. Cette armure audio me rassure quelque peu, les regards de ces Amérindiens en disent déjà assez longs ! J'ignore ceux-ci et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment administratif.

La secrétaire m'annonce que le principal est déjà en entretiens et que je vais devoir patienter quelques minutes. En attendent elle me fait remplir un papier de « santé » pour que j'y note les personnes à prévenir en cas de problèmes, mes allergies...etc, elle me questionne ensuite sur les matières et options que je souhaite prendre et me créé mon emploi du temps.

C'est à ce moment que la porte du bureau du principal s'ouvre... sur le garçon de la forêt ! Il me lance un regard étonné, puis souri.

**_\- Tiens, bonjour Princesse ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?_**

Le principal et moi-même sommes surpris, mais celui-ci finit par sourire.

**_\- Je ne pensais pas que vous, vous connaissiez !_** _Dit-il avec un grand sourire_**_. Mon fils, pourrait tu faire visiter à Mlle Cullen notre établissement ? Ce sera certainement plus plaisant avec un ami._** _Pitié, pas ça !_  
**_\- Bien sûr, allé viens Anna._** _Dit-il en me tirant par la main._

_Et c'est à ce moment précis, en regardant nos mains liées, que mon cœur eût un petit raté sans que j'y fasse attention..._


	6. Chapitre V

Un bon vieux bain de sang, c'est mon désir le plus urgent!  
Ces humains sont tellement énervants. Toujours à inventé des histoires à la mords-moi le nœud !  
La balle de volley-ball que je tiens entre les mains me démange, ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette fille ne sait pas encaisser un lancé.  
Je n'ai pas pu lui casser une côte comme elle le prétend, mais si elle continue son chiqué ça peut s'arranger sans souci.  
Et pour couronner le tout je me retrouve sur le banc de touche, si c'est ça l'expérience que mon père veut que je vive non merci ! Je n'y vois aucun enrichissement personnel.

L'idée de m'enfuir de ce zoo sans plus tarder me séduit définitivement quand quelqu'un vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je tourne vivement la tête prête à envoyer bouler l'intrus, mais la jeune fille me lance un sourire éclatant.

\- **C'est un beau lancé que tu nous as fait là !** _S'exclame-t-elle toujours en souriant._  
**\- Si tu as quoi que ce soit à me reprocher abstiens-toi, je n'ai pas envie de frapper quelqu'un d'autres.** _Grognais-je agacé._

Contrairement à ce que je pensais elle ne s'éloigne pas, mais éclate de rire. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**  
**\- Doucement ! Je ne comptais pas te reprocher ton lancé surtout sur Amber, tu mérites plutôt une médaille** !

Je suis doublement surprise.

\- **Je dois en déduire que tu n'aimes pas cette fille ?**  
**\- Non pas vraiment, c'est l'ex de mon frère et elle lui en a fait baver.**

J'acquiesce à cela, personnellement cette fille serait déjà dans ma salle de torture, a chacune ses méthodes

**\- En passant, je m'appelle Laurie et toi ?**  
**\- Anna**  
**\- Enchantée Anna**

Si elle le dit...

**oOo**

Edward m'a prévenu de leurs absences pour la soirée, je décide donc de ranger mon matériel dans l'atelier.  
Je sors de la maison et suis le petit chemin de terre situé à l'arrière de la villa sur 500m environ.  
En observant la petite bâtisse je me dis que ma mère devrait vraiment ouvrir son entreprise d'architecture/décoration, c'est réellement son domaine.

J'enclenche la poignée du petit loft d'artiste et me dirige vers l'immense tableau situé au fond de la pièce tout en sortant la clef autour de mon cou.  
Je fais glisser l'œuvre sur la gauche et déverrouille la porte qui est cachée dernière celui-ci.  
En descendant l'escalier je me promets mentalement de rappeler Sergeï, ça doit sûrement être important.

Le scan rétinien passé je rentre dans la salle des armes, la décoration ici est beaucoup plus « stricte » qu'en haut, mais ça me plaît. Ici je ne dois pas m'amuser, mais m'entraîner, pensée stratégie et surtout, trouvée un moyen de LES avoirs, ces démons de mon passé qui se cachent divinement bien.

Mon sac de sport est toujours sur le plan de travail où je l'y ai laissé avant de chercher ce Sam, j'ouvre celui-ci et en sorti mes armes, ces armes ci spéciales qu'une balle bien visée suffit à tuer un vampire et autres créatures, enfin, faut-il déjà qu'elle atterrisse dans leurs crânes, rien que les touché brûlent leurs peaux. Une balle entre les deux yeux c'est ce qui attend les rats qui m'ont tout enlevé.

En pensant à eux une rage incontrôlable monte en moi et je sens le sol de l'armurerie trembler, j'attrape mon calibre 9 et entreprends un nettoyage complet dans le but de me calmer, c'est mon yoga moi.

**oOo**

Après quelques heures à prendre soin de mes meilleures alliées, mon ventre me rappelle à l'ordre, je meurs littéralement de faim. Je sors de l'atelier et cour jusqu'au frigo me régalant à l'avance du petit plat que ma mère m'a sûrement laissé dedans.

J'ouvre celui-ci et pense tout d'abord à une blague vaseuse d'Emmett. Je sors le Tupperware et examine celui de plus près, du quinoa, du chou frisé, pleins de légumes crus en tous genres et un œuf dur. C'est... santé.  
Il faut vraiment qu'Esmée arrête d'aller sur Pinterest !

Je regarde l'heure sur l'horloge murale de la cuisine et sors mon smartphone à la recherche d'une pizza, mais apparemment Forks est au delà de leur secteur de livraison.  
Je ronchonne tout en attrapant sac et clefs. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de sortir, mais j'ai trop faim et les plats végétariens très peu pour moi.

Une fois dans la voiture j'allume le GPS afin qu'il me mène à l'épicerie de nuit la plus proche, celle-ci se trouve aux abords de la réserve Quileute. Je soupire et enclenche la marche arrière.

Je me gare sur le petit parking presque désert et sors rapidement de ma voiture. Je parcours les rayons en quête de junk food, pizza, chips, soda, glace... tout y passe, je profite clairement de ma liberté culinaire de ce soir.

Mon butin dans le petit panier, je me dirige vers la caisse qui est présentement vide. Ils ont confiance ces Indiens, eh bien peut-être que le vol à l'étalage est rare ici. Je parcours les rayons dans l'espoir de trouver un vendeur.

**\- Anna !**

Je retrouve nez-à-nez avec la fille du gymnase.

**\- Laura ?**  
**\- Presque, Laurie. Tu me suis je vais t'encaisser**.

Je m'exécute et déballe mes articles sur le petit plan de travail en espérant secrètement qu'elle ne me tiendra pas la jambe, mes pizzas m'appellent.

**\- Je suis surprise de te voir ici.** _Raté._  
**\- Ma famille est sortie et le frigo est vide.** _Déclarais-je._  
**\- Mon grand-père est malade, du coup mon frère et moi tenons le magasin après les cours.**  
**  
**  
J'hoche la tête en espérant qu'elle aille plus vite.

**\- D'ailleurs je ne te l'ai pas présenté, bouge pas il est dans la réserve ! S'exclame-t-elle**  
**\- Non attend...** _Dis-je en essayant de la retenir._  
_  
_

_C'est peine perdu elle est déjà dans la dite réserve._  
Elle en ressort avec un garçon les bras chargés de cartons, qu'il dépose au sol et se retourne. Je savais qu'une réserve indienne est petite mais a ce point ! L'abruti de ce matin (et des écureuils) me fait face, je me détourne de lui en marmonnant un « bonsoir » et demande à Laurie de m'encaisser chose qu'elle fît tout en rangeant mes articles dans un sac en papier la mine un peu froissée.  
Je la remercie et sors du magasin. Je pose les sacs sur les sièges arrières et claque la portière.

\- **Ça t'étoufferait d'être sympa ?**

Je me retourne

**\- Pourquoi dit tu cela ?**  
**\- Ma sœur, elle essaie d'être gentille avec toi de t'intégrer, car au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué c'est une réserve indienne ici et les étrangers ne sont pas très bien vu.**  
**\- Je ne lui aie rien demandé à ce que je sache.** _Contrais-je._  
**\- Là n'est pas la question, emmerde Laurie et tu auras de quoi te plaindre **_**princesse**_**.**

Et sur ces mots il me tourne le dos. Les indigènes du coin sont tendus à ce que je vois ! Je grimpe vite au volant de ma voiture parce que c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai toujours faim moi !

**oOo**

Edward s'est enfuis en Alaska chez les Denalis il ne pouvait plus la supporter, il allait craquer selon lui, tout ça a cause de cette Isabella Swan. 

**oOo**

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, mes frères et sœurs ne sont donc pas au lycée.  
Par contre Rose a besoin de son cahier de philosophie pour le remplir et vu que celui-ci est dans son casier, je suis la seule qui puisse le récupérer aujourd'hui.  
C'est pour cela que je suis en ce moment même l'attraction principale sur le parking du lycée de Forks. Ce qui , pour tout vous dire, me déplaît fortement !

Mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je me dirige vers l'entrée et déambule dans les différents couloirs, aidé du plan griffonné par ma sœur.  
Devant son casier, je débloque celui-ci grâce au code et prends l'objet de ma venue.  
Une main me tapote le dos, je me retourne et vois une jeune fille frêle à la peau pâle et aux cheveux aubruns.

**\- Oui ?** _Demandais-je_  
**\- Euh... en fait, je voulais...** _Bafouillais-elle_  
**\- Oui ?**  
**\- Je m'appelle Bella et...**

Je n'entends pas la suite et me crispe immédiatement. Alors c'est elle...

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!** _Grognais-je en la fusillant du regard_

Elle recule d'un pas, surprise, mais n'abandonne pas.

**\- Excuse moi de te déranger mais, tu es bien la sœur d'Edward Cullen ?**  
**\- Et ?** _Contrais-je._  
\- **Je voulais juste savoir s'il va bien. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est absent et...**  
**\- Un conseil Swan, reste loin de ma famille et surtout d'Edward !** _La menaçais-je au creux de l'oreille._

Je lui tournis le dos sans plus m'attardé. Cette _Bella_ m'a suffisamment énervé !

Sur le parking, j'entends mon smartphone sonné dans ma voiture, je cours, mais rate l'appel. _Sergueï_, je devais le rappeler...  
Chose que je fît.

\- **Kasakov.**  
**\- C'est Anna**  
**\- Ton téléphone ne doit pas te servir qu'a joué à des jeux stupides fillette !** _Dit-il de sa voix sévère et de son fort accent russe._  
**\- Mais je ne...**  
**\- **_**Dostatochno**_** ! Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour parler de tes futilités.**  
**\- J'écoute.** _Dis-je attentive._

_**Tu pars en mission Anastasia**_


End file.
